Clinical trials results indicate that, in prostate cancer androgen ablation therapy is associated with a major increase in non-prostate cancer mortality. We will determine if men with localized prostate cancer who receive androgen ablative therapy demonstrate significant increase in risk factors for diseases likely to negatively influence survival including: coronary heart disease, diabetes, and osteoporosis as compared to men with prostate cancer who have not received ablative therapy.